School's In!
by TwotailedKitsune
Summary: Y/N Slvetler, a shy, artistic teen from Colorado, moved to the small street of Catclaw, Virginia after their father got an amazing police chief job there. Sadly, this means going to the local highschool- Shorebank High- where everyone seems... protective of themselves. No one expected the new kid to climb the ropes with the most popular group in the school- or fall in love.
1. New Home

3rd person POV

The small, red car gently came to a stop infront of the gentle blue painted house.

The car opened and out walked a man, cracking his fingers as the woman walked out of the red car.

They looked at eachother before turning back to the car, looking in the back. Their child was curled up on the backseat, the small cat they had gotten them sleeping in the cage besides them.

The smiled and gently began to take their bags out of the car. Soon, the bags and bags of clothes, books, food, cat supplies and personal items were soon stashed inside the small house.

The woman came back out, opening the car door. She gently placed her hand on the curled ip child and shook- waking them, who yawned.

"We're home, honey. Grab Chewy and come in." She purred, before leaving the child to gather their things and gently pull the cage from the car.

They sighed and gently put the cage and their backpack down, slamming the car door closed before slipping the backpack onto their back and grabbing the cat's cage.

The furry brown kitten mewled, purring as their master bringing them inside the soft house.

The teen opened the door via the soft silver handle. It swung open without a problem, letting the teenager enter.

The room was a soft, light green. Y/N sat down on their bed, sighing as they opened the kittens cage. Said kitten scrambled out and mewled happily, running over and nuzzling against their leg.

Y/N smiled, gently petting the kitten who purred happily and licked their hand.

They stood and went to their backpack, gently taking the things inside out and on a small pile on the floor.

Clothes for tomorrow, phone charger, a book, their special plush Buffalo named Boof and a few other things.

Tomorrow was Y/N's first day at school- and it was their bedtime, 9:00 PM.

They curled up under their plain yellow blanket that they had received when they were young and drifted off, worrying about the next day. The kitten laid down besides them and slept as well.

Y/N's POV

Sitting up, I looked around. My new room wad s bare, filled with a few boxes and my now empty backpack. I sat up carefully, minding Chewy, who was curled in a ball on my frayed blanket.

Yawning, I slipped from under the yellow fabric and grabbed the clothes- (if you are a female, you have a bra-) a plain black shirt, a pair of leggings with little pink hearts and a grey jacket i had put on the bed for today. I slid out of the snowflake flannel pajamas I had been wearing and slipped into the more appropriate school clothes.

I could hear my mom packing my lunchbox, my dad readying for work. I unplugged my phone and stuck it in my pocket, slung my jacket and backpack on and ran downstairs.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad!" I chirped as I got to the wood-tiled kitchen. My parent's turned to me, smiling. My mom held the buffalo laiden lunchbox to me, which I gladly took with a thanks.

I gave my parents a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, walking to school.


	2. The Labyrinth Called Shorebank High

Y/N's POV

The walk was only a few minutes, but it took longer than expected due to me taking in the sights of both Catclaw and Shorebank.

Standing infront of Shorebank High, I gulped. The building was HUGE, three stories tall, and made of bricks. Bushes of soft colored roses lined besides the giant concrete steps, wrapping around the building in a beautiful display.

Gulping and cracking my nuckles, I walked the intimidating steps and opened the equally intimidating giant oak doors.

They creaked with age and the whole school turned to see the newcomer.

Me.

I felt anxiety boiling inside me as I stepped inside, closing the door as I searched for the principal's office.

I heard the gossip, the confusion of the other students as I searched before I heard a male in the croud yell.

"HEY, FRESH MEAT! THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IS OVER THERE!" A whole clan of arms raised to down the hall.

The principal's office lay right past that door, right past the turn of the corridor.

I shakily made my way to the door and grabbed the handle to the door, a harsh and bright gold. It turned easily, but I had to push the door open.

I closed the door and sat in the chair infront of the secretary, who asked all the normal questions before giving me my class list.

The secretary grabbed the microphone and called for someone named Isabelle Fauna. I was confused until they explained that she would be my guide through the school.

It took her a few minutes to get here, but the first thing I saw of Isabella was a soft mop of combed orange hair, with a pair of fake fox ears ontop of said mop.

I had to look down to see the small, no, TINY girl. She was wearing a lab coat (but WHY though?), black legging, a fake pair of fox ears and a fox tail, and a giant pair of goofy, nerdy black glasses, which she adjusted, before holding her hand out to me.

"My name is Isabelle, but please, call me Dr. Fox." The small girl said to me as we shook hands. The secretary waved us out, and we left- me closing the door quietly before we left.

She held her hand out to me and I took it. Now that I could feel them for longer, I was suprised at how rough her hands were. She must have some serious occupation- considering she asked to be called Dr. Fox..

Oh well. She had turned to me and looked at me, tilting her head.

"Whats your first class?"

This was NOT easy, trying to find all my classes. Dr. Fox had been shocked when I had told her my schedule. My classes were across the entire school, from the first floors History class- which I had with her- to the third floor Health class, which I didn't have with her.

She did, however, show me all my classes, up to forth period. Second floor Algebra class. She wasn't in my class, sadly. Before she left, she told me next class was lunch- and that all I would need to do to get to the lunchroom would be to follow the other classmates. We waved goodbye- a quick hug insued, and she left.

Time for this dumb class.


	3. Chaos And Bloody Noses

Y/N's POV

Finding the lunchroom wasn't hard- the teens all flooded to the cafeteria, allowing me to find the area easily.

With Buffalo lunchbox in tow, I searched the giant room for Dr. Fox- finding her sitting at a table in the corner, alone.

I slid next to her, smiling. "Heya, Dr. Fox!" I chirped, opening up my lunchbox as she smiled and said hello back.

She had a normal plate of lunchroom food already- a cheeseburger, mashed potatoes, a pile of corn and a chocolate chip cookie. It didn't look bad, compared to what other schools have- especially not to my old school's lunchroom food.

I swung my legs as she began to talk to me about science- clearly, her favorite subject. I didn't understand half of what she was saying, due to it being mostly scientific names and chemicals, but I definitely did understand a story she told me about her bunsen burner.

Hearing intense laughs coming close, I turned around only to get smacked in the face with a black purse. Dr. Fox immediately panicked as the laughs went away, the black purse gone, although blood spattered on it. She grabbed a napkin from the table and put it against my nose.

"Ah, darn, your nose is bleeding REALLY bad! Here, lets get you to the nurse's office... pack your lunch quickly, maybe she'll let you eat in there!" Dr. Fox whimpered, standing up as I quickly packed my lunch back into my lunchbox.

Grabbing my lunchbox while I stood, I felt Dr. Fox wrap her arm into mine- to keep ahold of me, so she wouldn't loose me while I held my nose and the napkin on it.

With a sigh, you and your smaller friend made your way to the nurses office.

Aah, I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, only just to be short! The next chapter will be out within tomorrow or maybe even tonight!


End file.
